I Need A Dragon
by Meiwer
Summary: A young Hiccup Haddock has never experienced the fun a magical Night Fury provides. Especially one that knows so many kinky ways of making love.
1. Chapter 1

A young brown-haired boy ran through the woods, eyes glistening with tears and mouth bleeding from his recent bullying with his cousin. He had ignored the calls of his concerned mother and ran off to the secluded parts of the woods.

"Why can't I be like Snotlout?" Hiccup thought to himself as he ran, barely able to see where he was going. It didn't help that his sight was hindered by the setting of the sun, which resulted in darkness being cast over the thick branches of the forest.

The boy couldn't have cared less though. His mind was set on sobbing his eyes out over the memories of his cousin's cruel insults.

"Only real Vikings know how to NOT cry." His cousin had said while the other kids laughed. "I guess that means you aren't one."

Hiccup panted heavily, gritting his teeth to hold back his sobs as humiliation from the event washed over him. His father was out on another scouting for the dragons and his mother was too busy helping around the village to spend any time with him. He had been holding most of his inner sadness in, but his cousin had added fuel to the burning emotional neglect he had been feeling.

The boy yelped in pain and surprise as he suddenly bumped into something. Before he could get his bearings though, the thing in front of him let out an inhuman screech before sending him flying with a thrust from its limbs.

A pain-filled grunt escaped Hiccup as he landed not too far away, his shoulder and back aching with pain from the impact. The small child groaned and slowly flittered his eyes open, only to gasp when he saw a dark silhouette approaching in the light of the moon. He couldn't make out any real distinction from his view, but the glaring, slitted purple eyes showed more hatred than he had ever seen from anyone. Or anything.

The boy whimpered and lowered his head, too scared to do anything, even as the figure bent over him and growled. It sounded a lot like the creatures that would attack the village every once in a while, only he never actually saw any of them since he was always hidden in the shelter whenever that happened.

Another yelp escaped Hiccup as the figure abruptly pushed him onto his back, making him cringe in discomfort when his weight was applied to the sore parts of his body. He yelled out in shock and pain when a large paw suddenly came down upon his tummy, making it hard to breathe and causing tears to develop in his jade-green eyes from the pain.

The slitted purple eyes were now set inches away from the boys terrified expression, a low growl rumbling dangerously. The creature had been enjoying the beautifully moonlit night on the island of the humans, but it had been far enough away in the forest so as to not attract trouble. The sudden attack from this particular human was unexpected, but had been thankfully lousy and unthreatening. Whoever this human was, he had a lot of nerve trying to attack a much larger and more competent Night Fury.

With a snort, the dragon had forcefully turned over the human's body after sending the small one back a couple feet. The human's attempts at pretend death were pitiful, and the Night Fury would have probably not bothered with this child had it not been for the fact that the human had also happened to threaten the most skilled dragon of the Pack. The human would have to be taught a lesson that would be remembered indefinitely for the rest of its soon-to-be-shortened life.

However, instead of seeing the glare of hate, determination, and half-crazed look most humans gave before dying from the claws of a dragon, this human showed...fear?

The boy was scared out of his mind when the dragon's nose touched his forehead. The Night Fury sniffed him over several times, ruffling his hair and making him wince from the hot breath. As this happened, the dragon eased up on the pressure it was exerting onto the boy's stomach. The extended claws slid softly, but dangerously over the soft pink flesh, making Hiccup unwillingly release a stifled giggle from the sensation.

The female Night Fury pulled it's head back in surprise at the sound. This human had been completely silent save for a few sobs, but the noise this time had sounded...happy. She lowered her eyes in suspicion, then proceeded to expose her teeth and clomp her jaws down on the human's vest. The boy squealed in fear, wincing as the dragon tore off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He attempted to wriggle out from under the creature, but a warning growl from the dragon made him cease his movement.

The Night Fury, satisfied with this small human's cooperation, lowered her snout down to the boy's soft chest, sniffing around, and in the process, making the human giggle uncontrollably from the hot air it was breathing down on him.

"Stop *hee-hee-hee* it! Tha-*ha-ha*-t tickles!" Hiccup pleaded as the dragon's nose nuzzled his stomach. In response, the female Night Fury grinned mischievously and decided to finish her job. With a growl, she grabbed the boy's pants with her teeth and tore them off with ease, leaving him with only a small wrapping covering his more private parts.

This snapped Hiccup out of his light hearted giggling instantly. He put his arms across his body as his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He complained to the dragon, who had gotten up with the torn pants hanging from her mouth. She spat it out, licking her chops in anticipation of something the boy did not know. She crouched down with a grin, making the boy nervous as he got to his feet while he attempted to stretch his loin cloth down.

The Night Fury gathered a fireball in her mouth, but instead of the usual purple, it was a pink color. Her gaze settled down near where the boys hands were vainly attempting to cover himself. With a rising screech, she released the relatively small fireball. The boy squealed as the ball came toward him quickly. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see his demise.

The fireball however, didn't harm the boy at all. Instead, it completely burned off the boy's last piece of clothing, leaving him totally naked and exposed. The fireball hit his pelvis, but instead of burning him, it seemed to absorb into Hiccup through his manhood.

Hiccup's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as a very hot feeling passed through his body, a startled "oh!" escaping feeling was akin to that of being near a bonfire, only here, there was no fire, and his privates felt like they were boiling.

And it hurt.

"Aaaaggh!" Hiccup shouted in pain, gripping at his manhood. The dragon sat back on her haunches, a look of lewd anticipation present as he watched the human roll onto his back as he yelled in pain.

"Aaaaagh! Help me!" Hiccup cried out as his balls literally tingled in his hands. The heat became even more unbearable when his penis suddenly felt like it was on fire.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the heat ceased, making Hiccup breathe from relief. He looked at himself, finding that he was okay. He creased his brows angrily, looking up at the smug dragon.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted angrily. "That hurt! And now my clothes are gone."

The dragon's smile became impossibly wider.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his anger giving way to fear. The way the dragon was looking at him, it was like-

Hiccup's penis tingled suddenly. Looking down, The boy saw that his manhood actually looked a little bigger than last time. Not only that, but the more he stared at it, the more thicker and longer it seemed to become. His eyes widened as his balls seemed to increase from the size of marbles to about the size of his father's fist.

A warm feeling passed over Hiccup, so good that he lost all thoughts of how terrified he was of this strange phenomenon. A moan escaped from his lips as he subconsciously brought his hands to grab his enlarged balls and his now foot-long phallus.

"Ooooooohh..." Hiccup moaned. "What is this? It feels so good..." The Viking's arousal increased as his hands wrapped around his unnaturally large dick. He gasped as he felt up his balls, finding that the slightest touch made them quiver with a tickling sensation.

Hiccup's manhood extended even further, becoming hard as a rock while his balls became heavier from the semen it was producing. The weight of both of them made the boy drop down to his knees, making Hiccup inhale from the rubbing of his phallus on his stomach, while his close-to-bursting balls hit the grassy floor between his legs.

The coldness of the grass floor made Hiccup shiver, but he lost all thoughts about the cold when his penis grew past his chest and touched his lips. Without hesitation, the young boy stuck out his tongue and lapped at his more prominent dick-hole.

"That *Slurp!* *Suckle!* FEELS GOOD! Mmmmmmmmmmmhhh..." Hiccup moaned out loud between his licks. He grabbed his hard phallus, guiding the head so that his tongue could lick at it properly. Moans became purrs as the head of his penis was enveloped in his soft, warm lips.

Hiccup completely covered the head of his penis, sliding his lips over the entire thing, gagging slightly from the effort. His discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure, and he fell onto his back in ignorant bliss, sucking loudly while rubbing his balls, which were now the size of an full-grown Terrible Terror.

The female Night Fury looked on, shivering with growing excitement and enjoying the sight of the boy's incredibly large penis. It was a lot bigger than she had ever done, but she was a risk-taker. And even then, from the boy's behavior so far, it seemed as though he might be more than willing to help her out.

But first, she had to get him ready.

Hiccup continued to suck his penis, lips dripping with saliva and pre cum while fondling his balls in his hands. A pressure was building up inside of his large manhood, but the young Viking could have cared less about anything other than the feeling of his tongue being squished between his tight dick-hole.

To Hiccup's surprise however, the dragon came over and used her paws to grab his manhood away from his lips with a loud *pop!* A string of saliva and pre-cum connecting it to his lips briefly before breaking.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, angry that his pleasure had been brought to a halt. "What do you think you're- OOOOOOHHHHHH ODIN!" The Viking cried out when the dragon used her gummy lips to cover the head of his soaked penis. Her thick slab of saliva-covered meat licked all around the tip, and her wings extended outward with excitement. The dragon slid down the two-foot long shaft, stopping when she had half of it in her mouth. Hiccup fondled his balls in the meantime, intensifying the warm, tickling feeling running through his pelvis.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Hiccup pleaded. "THAT FEELS-Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn- SO GOOOOOOOOD!"

The dragon rumbled appreciatively, enjoying how the shaft touched the roof of her mouth and the salty taste of the cum. She ran her tongue all around the head, making Hiccup shake with lust and excitement.

The boy let his large balls fall to the ground with a thump, clenching his eyes, teeth, and hands together tightly as he threw his head back onto the grass and screamed. The female's purple eyes widened when she felt a rush of fluids hit the back of her throat, filling her mouth with a warm and salty taste. She sucked harder as the cum slid down to her stomach, making her shudder from the nice warm and gooey feeling that she felt in her belly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hiccup screamed, shaking violently as his manhood throbbed with each expulsion of his male juice. The dragon purring on his dick intensified this orgasm to a whole other level, so much that his fingers dug hard into his palms and drew blood.

For the next minute, Hiccup's yells and the female Night Fury's moans on Hiccup's large penis were the only noises in the entire forest. The aroused boy gripped his manhood hard and rubbed all over it to heighten his pleasure. His abnormally-sized balls lay on the soft grass, jiggling softly as the boy shook with every squirt of cum.

The dragon kept the penis stuck in her mouth, her lips leaking a mixture of cum and saliva while gulping down what she could. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, her arousal spiking up to unexpected levels ever since this began. Not only that, but her pussy was also dripping fluids as she grounded it against the thick, pink flesh of the boy's dick.

Finally, both dragon and human calmed down from their sexual highs, the boy's penis escaping the Night Fury's mouth with one last sucking *POP!* She purred contentedly, licking her chops to get any excess cum that was dripping from her mouth. Her stomach felt soft and warm from all the hot cum she had swallowed, making her normally hard belly feel like it was a pillow.

Hiccup meanwhile, moaned in the afterglow, using his hands to gather his limp penis and lead the head to his panting mouth. He extended his tongue out to lick off the dripping cum from his dick-hole, purring contentedly while the dragon looked on with a half-lidded expression and a smile.

But to Hiccup's disappointment, his balls and shaft began to visibly regress in size, making it harder to stay in contact with his dick until it was forcibly detached from his mouth.

"Noooooo..." He whined, watching as his penis became closer to its original size. "I was feeling so good..."

A grunt from the dragon abruptly caught his attention. The female bent down and began licking his face, crooning happily even as Hiccup's surprised expression became one of annoyance. The licks felt good, but they came nowhere close to the pleasure he had experienced when his now-average sized manhood had been much larger.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently, raising his arms and roughly pushing back her face from his own. The dragon snorted, wanting to continue licking the boy's face, but not wanting to upset him.

"Can you do that again? Please?" Hiccup asked eagerly. The boy got up off his back, nearly tripping from the loss of weight he had experienced now that his dick was back to its normal length. He proudly displayed himself, spreading his arms out and smiling hopefully.

The dragon looked down at the boy for a few moments, one eyebrow lifted, before shaking her head.

"Aaaaaaawwwww! Why not?" The Viking whined. His arms fell to his sides and his foot stamped impatiently to the ground. To him, it didn't matter whether it was wrong to do any of this, especially with something that wasn't even human. His fear of the creature had evaporated entirely. Instead, he was now both annoyed and upset that this creature wouldn't continue to make him feel good like it had earlier.

However, before Hiccup could voice any of these complaints, the female Night Fury sprang forward. The Viking barely had any time to cry out before her wings wrapped around him and brought his lips to her own. The boy's bright green eyes bulged in shock, then closed as he moaned from the feeling of the thick, dragon tongue swirling around with his own pink licker. While not as good as the earlier foreplay they had done, it was still sensual enough to make his manhood stiffen up to his regular 5 inches.

"Mmmmmmmmppppphhhhh!" Hiccup moaned through his tongue-filled mouth. Both him and the Night Fury exchanged saliva as their tongues moved in-between one another. The dragon's hot, gooey spit tasted a lot like raw fish, which would have normally made Hiccup gag right then and there from the taste if he weren't so aroused.

The Night Fury, in the meantime, slowly brought her claws around the human's thighs, being careful not to hurt him with her claws. She continued kissing the moaning human, who she could tell was definitely enjoying the action.

Who knew that humans would take so well to something that wasn't even their own species? The spell she had cast was meant for him to feel violated as she sucked him off, but instead, he completely seemed to trust her. Did he not know that she was a dragon? The creatures that the human village was currently at war with? If he did, he didn't seem to care one bit.

Oh well. Easier for herself anyway.

She clenched her paws up on the human's buttocks, making the Viking's eyes shoot open from the sudden unexpected contact on his rear. The boy grunted and attempted to push himself away from the dragon, but his stick-like arms were no match for the strong muscles of a dragon. He squinted his eyes in pain as the dragon used her claw to dig into the soft, squishy flesh, inching her way towards the boy's small anal star.

"Let-Mmmmmmmmmph- go of me! Mmmmmmmmmmmpphh!" Hiccup managed to yell whenever he pulled away from the dragon's lips. Unfortunately, the dragon kept using her other paw to hold his upper body in place, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and interrupting his sentences. "That- *gurgle*- hurts!"

All of a sudden, Hiccup stiffened, going silent for a moment, then began screaming and desperately thrashing when the dragon's claw poked between his butt cheeks and into his anus. She dug her claw in until the very tip of her finger was kissing the outside of his pink star.

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! THAT HURTS!" He shouted as the female Night Fury attempted to hold his flailing arms in. While the Viking certainly was no match for her in terms of strength, his quick, sporadic movements were proving to be quite annoying.

"Please!" Hiccup sobbed, his eyes now shedding tears as he collapsed against the female. "That h-h-hurts so mu-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"

The Night Fury eyes widened. She had thought that the human would eventually find pleasure in this, but from the way he redoubled his efforts of trying to escape from her clutches, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. With a sympathetic moan, she slowly removed her claw from his rear, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore.

As soon as she did however, the young Viking suddenly collapsed against her chest, along with a wet, warm feeling making its way along her belly. Shocked, the dragon grasped the human by his shoulders and pulled him away from her.

To her utter disbelief (and to a lower extent, amusement) the human was unconscious. His head faced towards the ground in his sleep while his manhood dripped cum. Looking down at her belly, she saw a lot of the same white liquid running down it. That, along with all the other evidence, told her everything she needed to know about what happened.

The thought made her smirk. The human HAD found pleasure in what she was doing. His yell hadn't been one of pain, but one that he made as he experienced his second full-blown orgasm for today, falling unconscious afterwards.

Warbling with laughter, the dragon pulled the gently sleeping human against her scaly chest one last time, before setting him down on the grass. She looked down on him for a few more minutes, making sure that he was okay, before spreading her wings wide and taking off into the air. The human village wasn't too far away luckily, so the boy would have no trouble making it back.

Overall, it had proved to be a very good day for her. Still, she couldn't help but regret that she herself wasn't fully pleasured. Heck, she didn't even get to satisfy her own aching pussy on that large dick he had earlier.

The female grinned. That would change soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If this story looked a little familiar, but were confused as to if it was just you remembering things that don't exist, don't worry, you are still sane! I had trouble updating the summary and ended up accidentally deleting the whole story in frustration. I figured it out though, so please enjoy knowing that you can read your daily dose of smut without thinking if it's new or not.**

**P.S. On that note, I wish that sometimes I could erase my memories of certain moments of my life, so that way I could re-watch or reread something and be surprised again at a surprise twist. Wouldn't you?**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

The forest was silent and dark, with only the light of the moon providing the needs for the nocturnal animals of the night.

And it was this night that the boy named Hiccup was once again dashing through the branches of the forest. Grin cutting across his face and eyes filled with excitement, one could mistake that this particular Viking had completely lost his mind if they did not know the real reason behind his excitement.

A complete turnaround from last night, the boy ran over every small hurdle and past every tree with the agility of an athlete. He let out a small giggle every other jump, ignoring the scratches and nips on his skin from the claw-like arms hanging from the trees. To him, these were only minor inconveniences to what he hope was another pleasant encounter with a certain black dragoness.

He had woken up from his first encounter last night filled with a sense of completeness and worth from the actions that had taken place. Granted, his mouth had tasted like rotten fish and his backside ached like Hel from whatever that dragon had been doing. Heck, the only thing he remembered was feeling the pain from her claw suddenly turn into an explosive amount of tickling pleasure and seeing white spots dance around the edges of his eyes before he'd fallen unconscious.

Fortunately, he had woken up at an early time and managed to sneak home before his mom noticed his absence. She usually fell asleep before he would get home from working in the forge. He'd hoped nobody had seen him nude.

After that, the rest of the day was a total haze to Hiccup. The moments he remembered most was having a nice breakfast with his mom, getting confronted by his cousin Snotlout (Who, unknown to Hiccup, had left him alone after getting disturbed by his weaker cousin's glazed expression), and maybe a moment where he had accidentally bumped into Astrid when entering the mead hall. (Who had also been shocked when the normally nervous and stuttering boy had walked past her without even a second glance in her direction.) Everything else drew up a complete blank.

Hiccup shook his head of all those unnecessary thoughts. Right now, the only thing that mattered was seeing that black dragon again.

The boy eventually came across what he hoped was the same area he had met the dragon. The sun had nearly set, casting Hiccup and the forest in the light of the late evening. Having nothing else to do, the Viking paced around the area impatiently, hoping that the dragon knew where it had left him last night.

What happened next happened so fast that if one blinked, they'd miss it.

One second, Hiccup had been pacing the area impatiently, then the next second, a black blur swept over him. A yelp rang out, then the whole clearing was now void of the human being that had been there just a moment ago.

Hiccup screamed as high as his lungs would allow. He struggled to free himself from whatever had grabbed and was now carrying him hundreds of feet above the ground. Unfortunately, the grip the thing had seemed to be made of solid marble with how strong it was.

Suddenly, the thing began to spiral downwards towards the island, making the Viking feel both nauseous from the hard gravity forces that were being forced upon him. He began to feel very light-headed, with all the blood being forced to the back of his head as the ground came closer... And closer... Close...

And then he passed out.

Hiccup's eyes slowly flittered open as he came back into the conscious world. The first thing he noticed was a large, roaring fire in front of him. The heat was very comforting compared to the bitter cold of the night, but his comfort was soon overcome by the dizzying headache he got when he pushed himself to all fours.

Gripping his head between his hands, the Viking tried to focus on anything besides the painful throbbing in his head. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. It took a few moments for the feeling to subside, but eventually, his headache calmed down to the point of being bearable.

Hiccup took a deep breath, then began look around as he warmed himself by the fire. It was then that he realized that his body was much more sensitive to the heat, almost as if...

Hiccup looked down at himself.

He was completely naked.

"Waaaaagh!" The Viking exclaimed, covering himself as best he could. He looked around frantically to make sure he was alone. The Viking was conflicted on whether or not he should have been relieved or worried that no one else was in this part of the woods. From the looks of what he could make out from the fire's light, he was trapped in some sort of cove, with cliffs on all sides reaching up to about thirty feet high. There was a weird shimmer on the ground which indicated the presence of water on the other side.

A draft of the cold weather of Berk passed by, making Hiccup shiver uncomfortably and caused him to scoot closer towards the fire for heat. He brought his hands away from his privates, extending them to the fire and rubbing them up on his arms and chest.

"Where are my clothes!?" The Viking asked to no one in particular. The only noise aside from his voice was the sound of the crackling fire, which smelled strange for some reason. Instead of the usual smell of freshly burned palm tree, there was strange stench of burning leather and cotton. The only time he smelled that was when there was a raid and someone happened to be on fi-

Hiccup deadpanned. Looking closer into the fire, he could clearly see the small leftovers of his leather vest and cotton pants before they turned into ash.

"Great. Just great." the Viking said to himself irritatedly. Here he was at an unfamiliar area, trapped in a cove at the dead of night (although the fire did help somewhat) and to make matters worse, he was stark naked! He hoped that whoever or whatever had left him here was laughing it up so hard that they choked. His butt was already itching from the dirt he was having to sit on.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was so preoccupied with his own issues and the fire, that he never noticed the black, winged figure coming up behind him. It slowly crept up in a slithery fashion, making no noise at all while watching the boy rub his hands and breathe on them before holding them out again to the fire.

The dragon grinned. This time, she would be in for a good time.

Or more specifically, a good fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon slowly crept up upon the Viking, until she was now less than a foot behind him. Sitting back on her haunches, the Night Fury continued to watch the boy as he attempted to warm himself from the bitter cold. She smiled, finding that he was not that bad-looking for a human, especially compared to other ugly and distasteful humans on this island.

However, she did have to admit that he was really scrawny. His muscles were severely underdeveloped, and at first glance, one could rule him out simply as another disposable human. Not even worth feeding to the queen.

Honestly, these kind of thoughts were what went through her head last night before she changed her mind. Him bumping into her was clearly an accident now that she thought about it. If he had really been trying to attack her, he would have used some form of weapon, most likely a knife. She would have heard that stupid Viking yell which humans always insisted on doing and would have given away his place long before he even touched her. He would have been made into nothing more than lumps of shredded and half-eaten flesh fit for rats... IF any of that had happened last night.

Fortunately, none of that happened. Instead, she got to use her magical abilities on a human for once. And it was a complete success. He seemed to suffer no ill effects from her crotch-lengthening spell last night. Better yet, he had searched for her in the same area they'd met. That proved (to her at least) that he held no hard feelings at all and in fact wanted the same thing she wanted: good old-fashioned sex.

Well, not exactly old-fashioned now that she thought about it, but he would get the point.

Her thoughts interrupted shortly when the boy suddenly let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I guess I'd better find a way out of here before my Mom finds out I'm not home in the morning."

The Night Fury's eyes narrowed. She did not bring him here, delicately strip him of his clothes, start a nice, warm fire for him, and come here with a wet, unsatisfied pussy to have him leave so soon. With a curled lip, the dragon bent down to the boy's level as he stood up from the ground before letting out a huff on his neck.

The boy froze. He simply stood there for a moment, his arms at his sides, his legs spread slightly ajar, (allowing her to glimpse his average-sized human testicles and making her shudder at the thoughts that passed through her brain) before he slowly began to turn around. She sat back up, making herself look as regal as possible. She was the dominate one here, so she would decide whether he would leave.

The Viking was clearly uneasy. He looked down at her hind paws before ever-so-slowly lifting her head to gaze at her. The Night Fury gave a gummy grin in trying to ease the tension. When the boy did nothing, the Night Fury lowered her head down to his own, staring straight into his green eyes. She lifted a claw up to his cheek, slowly rubbing his down his face in a loving way.

The boy's look of fear and uneasiness instantly morphed into one of joy and excitement. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her head and proceeded to shove his tongue into her mouth. The Night Fury's ears and eyes spiked up in surprise, but then lowered in ecstasy as the human licked her tongue repeatedly.

Both dragon and human continued the slobbery fish-flavored kiss for a full minute before finally releasing each other for air. Hiccup let out content gasps while the Night Fury purred in satisfaction, rubbing her chin over the top of his head.

"I missed you all day today." Hiccup said simply. The dragon pulled back and regarded him with a tilted, wide-eyed expression.

"However, I do have to ask: Couldn't you have just come up to me, shown yourself, not freak me out, make me pass out, leave me here with no idea how to get home, and using my clothes as fuel for the fire?" Hiccup asked with a voice that had a touch of exasperation.

The dragon smirked and gave him a look that translated to "But then it wouldn't have been much fun for me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Ah whatever. Just promise me two things before we start."

The dragon shook impatiently with need, but decided that since she had done most of what she wanted today, it was only fair for him to ask a request of her. She nodded quickly, wanting to get on with the best part.

Hiccup smiled. "Okay then. First off, I want you to get me out of this cave after we are done. Secondly, I need something to wear to not freak out my village by going in there without proper clothes."

The dragon smiled and nodded, finding both requests simple enough for her to do. Although the clothes stuff would pose a bit of a challenge for her magic.

"And just as a third request, if you don't mind..." Hiccup continued. The Night Fury growled slightly, threatening him to not push his luck. For some reason though, this only seemed to make the human smile even wider.

"...I want you to make me bigger again." Hiccup punctuated his point by walking over to her, wrapping his arms over her lowered head, then shoving his tongue once again into her mouth.

The dragon's angered demeanor instantly became one of confusion, then realization, then that of one with lewd intentions. Her eyes glazed over as her tongue fought with the human's, while Hiccup's manhood stiffened up to its full five-inch length. However, the dragoness did eventually begin to slowly build up a pink fireball in her mouth as Hiccup kissed her.

"Mmmmmmph!" Hiccup moaned as his mouth tingled with pleasure. He unknowingly gulped down the dragon's fire, increasing his pleasure ten-fold when the magic spread throughout his body and gave him the feeling of being covered in a warm blanket.

His eyes shot open suddenly, then rolled to the back of his head as his penis began to heat up. He used whatever strength he had left to force himself farther into the dragons mouth, drool beginning to gather underneath between him and the dragon.

The Viking's penis slowly began to lengthen several inches, his balls swelling with semen and becoming the size of oranges. Hiccup himself brought his right hand down and moaned even more as he began to stroke his length, feeling the soft, sensitive flesh of his abnormally large manhood and the curves of his bulging veins.

The weight of his penis eventually forced Hiccup to collapse down to his knees, causing him to break mouth with the Night Fury, who continued staring at the human with a half-lidded content face.

"OOOOOOOooooooooh" Hiccup moaned, stroking his penis as it passed in between his nipples and near his mouth. The Viking wasted no time in using his tongue on the very tip, tasting his stale urine and pre cum. His left hand kept it in place while his right went down to fondle his large heavy balls. His tongue again entered his inch-long dick hole, allowing his mumbling to increase from the slurpy sensation.

Suddenly, to Hiccup's surprise and disappointment, the dragon came over and grabbed his penis away from his mouth with a loud "POP!" using her forelegs, shaking her head ruefully.

"What...oooooohh...are you..UUUuuuuunnnh...doing?" Hiccup asked, unable to ignore the feeling of the large paws of the dragon on his dick. His balls sloshed with cum as they were moved, making him grunt with pleasure. The Night Fury, in the meantime, rubbed down the human's length toward the base, making Hiccup moan even more. Small spurts of pre cum came out in shiny, white liquid pearls, causing the Viking to shudder with growing pleasure.

Hiccup grunted with pain as the dragon suddenly let his penis drop down to the grass. The pain of impact snapped Hiccup out of the pre-orgasmic haze his head was stuck in, but before the human could complain, his eyes were greeted to the sweet sight of the dragon's rump raised into the air.

The dragon crooned as she looked back at him. Her tail was lifted to the side, allowing Hiccup to not just the full access of seeing her black tail-hole in the light of the fire, but also that of her large, dripping pussy. It stood put clearly against her black hide by pulsing a big pink color as she waved her behind back and forth. Her upper body was set down to the ground while her tail-end was raised in a doggy position. The Night Fury moaned as her juices dripped down to the grass, her need increasing from being in such a submissive position.

The sight, combined with Hiccup's own growing lust, gave the Viking a large burst of strength that enabled him to not only lift himself from the ground, but also to lift his penis up. With each step, his penis fumbled around, shaking his balls and only increasing his own need for satisfaction. The boy raised his penis up to the dragon's rear, rubbing the tip against both holes for a moment before managing to get the head into the Night Fury's birth entrance.

The dragon groaned as her lower lips were parted for the roughly four-inch thick penis. She lowered her rear end a little to make it easier for the boy, while also forcing it in a few inches deeper. Then a loud grunt escaped her mouth when the head was completely enveloped by her pussy. Both dragon and human let out a content sigh, liking the sensation of their respective love organs grinding against one another.

Hiccup then proceeded to shove his penis in more, spreading the dragon's love hole even wider. The dragon let out a quick screech, wagging her tail off to the side as her tail fins flapped up and down in pleasure.

The human grinned, setting his sights on the Night Fury's dark anal star. Without a moment's hesitation, he stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, salivating over them before extending them out toward the puckered hole.

The dragon herself was too lost in her lust to notice this, purring deeply in her throat. She stuck her tongue out and began panting, acting more like a bitch in heat than a dragon. The sudden sensation of her tail-hole being poked, however, caused her eyes to pop open in surprise. Slipping her tongue back into her mouth, she looked over her shoulder to see what the human was trying to do. Her worry vanished though, when the grinning human shoved his dick in deeper, making her stiffen up at the increased pleasure in her pussy. She melted back down to the ground in ecstasy, unable to focus.

Hiccup, who quickly got over the increased pleasurable feelings of the dragon's love hole, proceeded to dip his lubricated fingers into the dragon's anal star. This caused the Night Fury to let out a puppy-like squeal. As the tip of his fingers disappeared into the tight hole, her eyes squinted in response to the pain in her rear. The combination of the pain with the unimaginable pleasure of the Viking's dick in her pussy, caused her to let out a mixed moan of contradictory feelings.

"I'm...HHHHHHNNNG!...not hurting you, am I?" Asked a smiling Hiccup. The Night Fury in response growled threateningly, pushing her end back even more until half the Viking's abnormally large manhood disappeared into her lower lips. Hiccup's fingers dug further, up to the knuckle. As the Viking attempted to wiggle his small digits within the outside of the anal rim, the dragon's growls suddenly ceased.

Hiccup frowned at the sudden silence, his fingers and penis still enveloped within the dragon's body.

"Are you o-"

He was cut off by what was perhaps the LOUDEST dragon's roar he'd ever heard. The Night Fury seemed to shake uncontrollably in place as her pussy clenched down upon his penis and gushed its juices all around it. The pinnacle of her orgasmic high made her stiffen up in place.

As for Hiccup, the boy's ears were throbbing with pain, making him retract both his hands and cover them. However, the overwhelming sensation of his dick being assaulted by the wet, squeezing pleasure of the dragon's pussy caused him to reach down, grip her rear at the base of her tail, and slam the rest of himself into her. He moaned with pure ecstasy, feeling his balls and phallus literally throb as his semen began to build.

The dragon on the other hand, screeched again, gyrating with pleasure as another gush of body fluids rushed out of her. Her pussy clenched on the base of the human's dick, making Hiccup gasp as another haze of pre-orgasmic pleasure ran over him.

Then the Viking froze. "I-I think I'm g-gonna- AAAAAAAAGH!" Hiccup yelled, gripping the dragon's tail hard and hugging it against his chest as his pent-up load finally shot itself into the Night Fury's wanting womb. His whole body shook with indescribable feelings, his balls gushing shot after shot of his own cum into the Fury's hole.

The dragoness, who herself had just calmed down from her second orgasm, was instantly overwhelmed by the warm, tickling sensation of the copious amounts of seed making its way into her body. She groaned loudly as another orgasm overtook her, sapping her energy from her system. Her front paws became weak as jelly, causing her to plop her head down in the grass with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her rear lowered down a bit, but still remained up in the air for the moaning human.

Hiccup, in the meantime, was too busy drowning in his orgasm to check up on the dragon's condition. His face pressed up against the underside of her tail, he grunted and moaned as his penis continued to cum. The white love juices leaked around the dragon's pussy as it began to overflow. It dripped down to the ground along with the Night Fury's own cum, mixing up into a giant puddle.

When Hiccup finally calmed down from his orgasm, he remained where he was, content with just being near the dragon's body. The feel of her soft, smooth scaled tail felt good against his cheek, especially when he rubbed against it. He panted heavily, exhausted from his exertions on the dragon's body. The dragon herself let out small croons every now and again, eyes barely open as she let out small huffs. She turned her head to look back at Hiccup, a small smirk of satisfaction on her face. Her rear slowly lowered down to the ground, bringing Hiccup to his knees in the process.

As both dragon and human came off their sexual highs, the magic began to fade away off Hiccup. His manhood and balls slowly went back down to their original size, making the dragon croon even louder as the phallus slipped out from her pussy. More juices dripped as it shrunk, while Hiccup bent his upper body down over the dragon's rear in trying to keep it in, not wanting to leave the comfort of her body. Inevitably though, his manhood went back to its real non-enhanced size, completely slipping out and dripping the rest of the cum left in the Fury's birth hole.

Hiccup sighed in disappointment, but smiled a bit as he saw the dragon looking back at him. The fire, which had been out of their attention for what seemed like hours, was now reduced to crimson embers. Fortunately, the moon was now shining brightly at this time of night, allowing them to see each other fully in the darkness.

"I'd like to change one of my requests." Hiccup said abruptly.

The dragon let a grunt to show that she was listening. The boy crawled over the Fury's tail and went up to her front side. Sliding down off her back (being careful not to step on her wings), he gingerly lowered himself towards the dragon's chest and tucked himself in gently. The dragoness smiled with tired eyes, lifting her wings to allow him through, wrapping one foreleg around his body.

Hiccup looked up at her.

"I know that I said that after we were done, I would want you to get me out of here." He explained. The dragon only twitched an ear in response, staring at him tiredly before shuddering. Her pussy was still dripping.

"How bout I wait until morning?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed a bit, before she crooned happily and stuck out her tongue, licking it across his face. She was touched that the human wanted to stay the night with her. Hiccup only laughed at the slimy touch of the wet organ. He then reached up and slowly brought down her head, bringing out his own tongue towards hers. Both let out moans of pleasure as her big tongue overtook his, swirling around in his mouth.

They were still kissing by the time they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not really much smut in this chapter, but I promise some in the next chapter.**

* * *

The dragon snorted as her eyes became intimidated by the first rays of sunlight. Shaking herself from her sleep, the Fury smacked her lips and yawned, still tired from last night. She looked around to make sure she was alone before lifting her wings from her chest, revealing the sleeping brown-haired Viking.

She smiled. The boy was so cute when he slept, mumbling a bit as he snuggled up against her chest. Last night must've really took a toll on him, especially since she had added a bit of strength to him with her spell. Not only that, but the actions they did really did a number on her crotch. Looking down past the boys legs, she could see that her lower lips were still pink and sensitive.

"Mmmmmmm...No Astrid...mmmmmmmnnn...not what...looks like..." The boy mumbled. He squirmed a bit in his sleep, looking uncomfortable.

The Night Fury's eyes narrowed in confusion. Who was this Astrid the boy was referring to? From the sounds of it, it seemed like it was some other dumb female on this island.

The thought of there being another female to capture her human's interest made her growl. This human was hers. HERS! And she would be damned if some stupid bitch thought she could come along and take him away from her!

The dragon stopped her inner rantings when she felt the boy begin to squirm under her. The human now looked very uncomfortable, his eyes squinting as whatever dream he was in became a nightmare.

"No...please dad...no...don't kill her...NOOOOOOOO!" The boy screamed as he shot awake, flailing wildly and accidentally smacking the Fury on the nose with his arm. The dragon screeched in pain and surprise, not having expected the sudden attack. She instantly threw herself to all fours, making the human yelp as he fell off her body and landed painfully on his side.

Before he could regain his bearings however, his body was immediately trapped on all sides by the four powerful legs of a Night Fury. The boy's eyes widened when they met the dragon's own purple eyes, only this time they were angry slits rather than calm round orbs. A low growl came from her throat.

Overall, the dragon looked VERY displeased.

Hiccup gulped before smiling nervously. "He he...good morning?"

The dragon's growling increased.

"Uuuuuuuh..." He mumbled.

The dragon's growling increased even more.

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup said, a hint of fear and desperation creeping into his voice.

The dragon's growls ceased, replaced with a purring rumble. She bent her head down and proceeded to run her head against his cheek. Hiccup let out a relieved sigh, glad that he was back on good terms with the dragon.

"I didn't mean to startle or hit you." Hiccup said, bringing up a hand to scratch behind the dragon's ear. The Night Fury purred louder in response.

"I had the worst nightmare imaginable though." He said in a dry tone of voice. Letting out a depressed sigh, the boy sat up a little and pressed the dragon's head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you though, for last night." He said. "I don't know how you have these powers, but who am I to question?"

The dragon purred at that, wrapping her wings around his body and tugging him towards her own chest. His knee rubbed up against her pussy, making her release little huffs of pleasure in response. Her arousal was short lived when the boy gently forced himself away from her.

"I would like to stay here with you, but my mom is probably worried about me." He admitted. The dragon groaned a little, not wanting him to go.

"Hey, don't worry." The boy said. "I promise I'll be back here tonight. Goodbye!" Hiccup then turned to leave through the crack in the cliff walls he had noticed.

Hiccup suddenly froze, looking down at himself as he realized that he was still naked. "Uuuuuuuh...yeah, I almost forgot."

The dragon snorted in amusement. Hiccup turned around and walked up in front of her. Spreading his arms out, he gave her a pleading look.

"I don't know if you can or not, but can you please help me with my clothes?" Hiccup looked towards the fire from last night. He frowned. "Ones that aren't burnt to a crisp?"

The dragon let out a bark of laughter before calming down and facing the dead ashes. Opening her maw, a glowing purple fireball gathered in her mouth. Hiccup stared in wonder as the Night Fury shot it at the dead embers. He was going to ask why she was restarting the fire rather than helping him, but his questions were answered the minute he saw that the purple fire was not, in fact, burning anything.

Instead, the flames seemed to be picking up the ashes and rearranging them. The black specks slowly began to come together in a more solid shape. The Viking's mouth gaped at the beautiful sight before him, the tiny particles coming together to form what seemed to be a long black shirt in midair. Not only that, but another lump of floating clothing looked like it was forming a pair of black pants as well.

"Whoa." Was all Hiccup could say.

The Night Fury smirked at the boy's response, feeling very smug that her spell had worked. She half-expected the magic to not work at all, especially since she had very little knowledge about how humans created clothing in the first place. From what she could make out, their cloth seemed to be made of compressed material, so it really was a matter of whether she could change the ash into something durable enough for the boy.

The black shirt and pants continued to float in mid-air, while Hiccup slowly went toward it in awe. He had found the whole process kind of fascinating to watch, even more so than the dragon fights he used to see with his father. At least, before he had accidentally released a Terrible Terror from its cage, then got in trouble when the thing had set his cousin's hair on fire. It was a dark day for him.

Shaking himself from his negative thoughts, the boy reached out for both pieces of clothing. At his touch, the cloth suddenly fell limp in his grasp, as if whatever was keeping them afloat was gone. The material they were made out of was very soft, like touching an unshaved sheep. Hiccup, delighted by the sensation, lifted it up to his cheek and rubbed against it. The material was strangely warm, almost as if he was standing near a roaring campfire.

Hiccup, taking the cloth away from his face, proceeded to put on the shirt. They were a perfect fit, not feeling too loose or too tight, but just right. His feet were still bare, but he would handle that when he got home. Right now, he was too busy enjoying how light and warm the dragon's clothing was. He turned towards the dragon, giving a pleased smile.

"Thank you." He said. The dragon closed her eyes, secretly glad that she was covered in scales. Otherwise, she would have blushed visibly. With that said, Hiccup came up to her, gave her one final hug, (which caused her to moan again when his knee rubbed up against her pussy) and then ran off. He disappeared into the cracked cliff, smiling all the way.

The Night Fury stood there, staring at where the opening in the cliff wall where the boy had disappeared. She let out a dissatisfied sigh, then walked over to the tree that was on the other side of the lake. After spraying the ground with flame, the dragon settled down, closed her eyes, and smirked as the thoughts of what tonight would bring.

Especially once her spell settled onto the boy from the clothes she had put on him.


End file.
